A semiconductor arrangement comprises one or more semiconductor devices. A transistor is one type of semiconductor device. Generally, a current flows through a channel of the transistor between a source and a drain of the transistor when a sufficient bias or voltage is applied to a gate of the transistor. The transistor is generally regarded as being in an “on state” when current is flowing through the channel and in an “off state” when current is not flowing through the channel.